


Family

by KYTH



Series: Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Derek sai de Beacon com Braeden, mas, anos após, ele volta e acaba se deparando com algo que estava diante dele o tempo inteiro, mas nunca havia notado.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019875
Kudos: 1





	Family

Deus! 

Aquilo estava sendo demais para o pobre ômega. 

Derek sempre soube que a sua relação com Stiles era diferente da que ele tinha com os outros adolescentes. Ele só não sabia o porquê. Mas ele também não sabia, nunca, nunquinha, se quer se passou por sua cabeça, que um dia ele estaria nu, sobre o adolescente, enquanto o mesmo estocava forte contra as suas nádegas, enquanto os dois gemiam alto e se encaravam com um brilho forte no olhar. 

\- Stiles, mais forte. MAIS FORTE... – o maior fora interrompido por um gemido alto dele mesmo quando Stiles lhe acertou um determinado ponto em seu interior. 

O castanho rolou na cama, se retirando de Derek, para virar o homem contra o colchão. O ex-humano voltou a penetrar o lobo com força, enquanto aproximava um dos joelhos de Derek ao torso do lobo, deixando as nádegas do moreno bem abertas para lhe receber. O Hale urrou quando Stiles lhe invadiu de uma vez só. O lobo estava achando que a cama se quebraria com os movimentos do castanho. Mas ele não estava nem aí. Stiles poderia quebrar o quarto, demolir a casa inteira, contanto que ele continuasse a dar aquele prazer indescritivelmente novo para Derek. O Hale até mesmo agradeceria. 

\- Derek, geme para mim – pediu Stiles colando os seus lábios na orelha do moreno, enquanto levava sua mão esquerda ao membro do Hale. 

\- Stiles – Derek gemeu quando o outro apertou o seu falo e passou a movimentar ele. 

\- Mais alto – ordenou o castanho mordendo o ombro do lobo com força. 

\- STILES – ele não sabia o porquê, mas obedecia a Stiles prontamente a cada vez que o mais novo pedia para o homem chamar o seu nome. 

\- eu quero te ouvir implorar, Derek. Dizer que está amando que eu esteja te fodendo com força – falou o castanho estocando forte uma última vez antes do Hale ejacular em sua cama, sujando os lençóis com uma quantidade considerável de sêmen. 

Derek nunca havia gozado tanto em sua vida em uma única noite. Era a terceira vez naquela noite, mas mesmo assim, ele liberara muito. Não demorou para que Stiles também viesse me seu interior pela segunda vez naquela noite, fazendo o gozo escorrer pelo períneo de Derek, até atingir os testículos do lobo, antes de pingar na cama. O garoto demônio caiu exausto sobre as costas de Derek, antes de se virar, para deitar na cama, que com certeza estava com a estrutura abalada e não aguentaria outra noite daquela. O mais velho se virou, para ficar de peito para cima, encarando o teto ao lado do castanho. 

\- precisamos achar outro lugar para fazer isso. Minha cama não aguenta outra rodada de sexo entre a gente, não – falou o castanho encarando o Hale, que parecia pensar sobre o que estavam fazendo. Foi naquele momento em que Stiles engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que aquele ato todo fora mal pensado. 

\- Isso não vai acontecer de novo – falou o lobo se levantando, ignorando a dor em seu quadril. 

Ele estava confuso. 

Porra! 

Ele nunca havia se quer visto um homem com aqueles olhos que viu Stiles há poucos instantes. Pior ainda, nunca se quer pensou em tocar um homem daquele jeito, muito menos deixar que um homem lhe tocasse onde antes ninguém nunca havia lhe tocado. Derek não soube bem o porquê, mas ele sentiu o seu lobo ficar desanimado quando, ao invés de argumentar, como normalmente faria, Stiles apenas suspirou pesado. O peito do Hale acelerou quando o castanho se levantou, mas voltou a apertar quando, ao olhar para cima, depois de ter pulado a janela, Derek ver Stiles fechar a janela e ouvir o ex-humano se jogar na cama. 

Derek estava confuso. Ele havia voltado para Beacon, depois de quatro anos ao lado de Braeden. Mas depois de alguns meses depois do terceiro ano juntos, Derek descobriu não gostar da mulher. Ele sentia que faltava algo. Sabe aquela sensação de que você está incompleto? Derek sentia isso. Mas ele aturou e sorria para a mulher. Mas ela também sabia como Derek se sentia e odiava isso. Por isso ela deixou o lobo. Dizendo ter conhecido um cara em um bar em que ela trabalhava. Desolado, o lobo ainda lutou para ficar em sua casa, mas o seu lobo não demorou para perder a noção e começar a sair por aí, sem o consentimento de Derek. Quando o Hale voltou para Beacon, ele falou com Scott, que lhe aceitou prontamente no bando. 

O alfa ainda pediu um favor para Derek. Ele pediu para que o lobo ficasse de olho no melhor amigo. Ainda informou ao lobo os detalhes que ele havia perdido. Segundo os Yukimura, o Nogitsune não se reproduz apenas através do sexo e antes de ser expulso do corpo de Stiles ele havia deixado uma cria sua no interior do castanho. Mas, diferente do progenitor, a cria havia se ligado ao corpo de Stiles, do mesmo modo que um lobo se fixa ao corpo de um humano transformado. Mas o castanho não conseguia se transformar na raposa. Bom, não como os lobos. Derek questionou do que Scott estava falando. 

\- Ao que parece, o corpo dele não foi feito para ter a nossa força. Ele tem força sobre humana, mas nós somos mais fortes. Mas ele tem mais agilidade e flexibilidade. Ele não ganha pelos na face quando se transforma, mas consegue ter duas caudas que são bem úteis quando ele usa – foram as palavras do alfa. 

Bom, de fato, Derek notou a flexibilidade do castanho e a agilidade do mesmo. Oh, se havia notado! Suas nádegas e seu membro também notaram. 

Os dias que se seguiram foram bem estranhos. Os lobos sentiam o desconforto do ômega com a presença do castanho. Mas mais ainda, se surpreenderam com o cheiro de excitação de Derek quando ele viu Stiles enfrentando Jackson em um dos treinos do bando. 

No momento em que Jackson colocou as garras pra fora, Derek viu Stiles surpreender o lobo avançando rapidamente contra o mesmo, lhe acertando uma série de socos não tão fortes quanto os de um lobo, mas que com certeza causavam uma boa dor, ainda mais quando Stiles repetia os golpes nos mesmos lugares. Mas o auge do cheiro de excitação de Derek, fora quando Jackson tentou socar Stiles, mas o castanho desviou e saltou, envolvendo o pescoço do lobo com as suas pernas, para depois jogar o torso, com força para trás. Fazendo os corpos de ambos cairem no chão. Mas o castanho girou o corpo para trás, tratando de ficar em pé, empinando bem suas nádegas no processo. 

Quando Jackson tentou se levantar, Stiles chutou a face do lobo, o girando no chão, antes de agarrar o seu braço e o jogar para trás do corpo, ameaçando quebrar o braço do lobo. A luta inteira, Derek não sabia se ficava fascinado pelo corpo do castanho, ou pelas duas caldas castanhas que balançavam ao vento enquanto o outro se mexia com agilidade. Ah! Com certeza Derek ficou vermelho quando viu os olhares da maioria dos lobos para si e uma Erica bastante sorridente. Ele sabia que os outros estavam sentindo o seu cheiro de excitação. 

O lobo coçou a garganta, desviando o olhar do de Scott, que lhe fitava bastante questionador. Peter não pareceu se incomodar em gargalhar alto. Aquele desgraçado. 

Enquanto Stiles? O Stilinski parecia ignorar a presença do ômega. Ele ficava conversando animadamente com Erica, Malia e Cora. Mesmo com esses três encarando o Hale, que encarava o castanho com um certo brilho no olhar. Eles sempre perguntavam se algo havia acontecido, mas o castanho sempre mentia. Nos primeiros dias, os lobos engoliram a mentira. 

Porra! 

Stiles era uma raposa. E o filho da mãe havia aprendido a enganar a audição lupina quanto aos seus batimentos cardíacos. 

\- Quando você acredita em uma mentira, ela passa a ser uma verdade para você – foi a explicação do castanho quando todos descobriram que ele era capaz de enganar um lobo. 

Ele intercalava o domínio de sua mente com a sua raposa, a forçando a lhes dizer as mentiras que ele quisesse dizer. 

Por mais que Stiles não encarasse Derek, ele ainda olhava para o lobo pelo cantos dos olhos, sempre que alguém questionava o lobo o motivo de estar encarando o castanho tão fixamente, forçando o Hale a desviar o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que negava. Os dois jamais admitiram para o outro, mas a noite quente de ambos na cama do Stilinski sempre voltava as suas mentes com frequência assustadora. Era com aquela cena em mente, que os dois se aliviavam todas as noites, depois de lembrarem as expressões e olhares do outro durante aquele dia. 

Alguns meses depois. 

Derek sabia que estava gostando de Stiles. Estava se apaixonando pelo castanho. Mas ele não diria isso em voz alta, muito menos a ninguém. Pior ainda se confessar para o castanho. Ho, Ho, Ho! Principalmente se confessar para o Stilinski. O Hale se pegava espiando o castanho todas as noites. E foi voltando de uma dessas noites de espionagem, que o Hale fora encurralado por Scott. O moreno de queixo torto o surpreendeu em seu próprio loft. 

\- o que faz aqui? – perguntou o moreno encarando o alfa lhe fitar. 

\- Eu vim conversar com você. E nem adianta fugir, Derek. Eu sei que está acontecendo algo com vocês. O bando já está falando sobre você estar estranho com o Stiles. Então pode ir falando. O que está acontecendo entre vocês? Você fica diferente quando ele está por perto – falou Scott cruzando os braços, vendo o, agora beta, lhe fitar. É, Derek sabia que não teria escapatória. Ele já vinha recebendo bastante indiretas de Erica e Jackson. O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu só de pensar no que iria acabar de fazer. 

\- com o Stiles? Deve ser porquê ele é tão sexy, e ele tem aqueles olhos brilhantes. Eu não consigo parar de olhar aqueles olhos. Deus! E aquele corpo. As coisas que eu quero fazer com ele. E você não vai querer me deixar falar sobre o sexo com ele. As coisas... – o moreno falava, rindo da reação do alfa, que lhe encarava com uma careta. Scott estava surpreso. Nem ele esperava que Derek falasse aquilo. 

\- Deus! Só para. Por favor, para. Sem brincadeiras, Derek. Eu preciso saber – pediu o lobo encarando o ex-alfa do bando. 

\- Scott, eu estou apaixonado pelo Stiles – concluiu o Hale encarando o adolescente lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- você está falando a verdade – falou o moreno de queixo torto só então se focando nos batimentos cardíacos do lobo mais velho. 

\- é, Scott. Eu estou. No dia que você me mandou ficar de olho no Stiles. Bem, eu resolvi falar com ele. Nós conversamos e eu senti um cheiro diferente nele. Tão bom! Quando eu dei por mim, já havíamos feito sexo três vezes – o homem explicou o que havia ocorrido com Stiles e ele na noite em que ele voltou. 

\- VOCÊS O QUÊ? – gritou Scott, surpreso, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a cabeça, encabulado, antes de voltar a lhe encarar. 

\- por favor, eu estou aqui, admitindo tudo o que sinto apenas porquê quero a sua ajuda para conquistar ele. Não me faça repetir nada, pelo amor de Deus – implorou o beta encarando o McCall respirar fundo antes de passar as mãos no cabelo e dar uma volta pelo loft para em seguida encarar o Hale. Ele estava em choque. 

\- vocês realmente transaram? – perguntou o moreno encarando o lobo mais velho. 

\- três vezes... seguidas – respondeu Derek tentando não corar. 

\- bom, se vocês transaram três vezes em uma única noite, ele deve sentir algo por você. Tipo, o Stiles não é dessas coisas de transar com alguém, tipo uma ficada comum, e depois sair por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele é um cara de contato. O que vocês conversaram depois disso? Do sexo? – perguntou o McCall encarando o ômega. 

Scott precisava retirar informações de alguém e já que seu melhor amigo parecia indisposto a lhe contar sobre aquilo, Derek era a sua melhor opção. Já o Hale, sentiu o peito apertar por causa da fala do outro. Pois fora justamente isso que Derek havia feito. Ele transou com o castanho três fucking vezes. As melhores de sua vida, ele deveria dizer. Mas depois ele pulou pela janela do garoto, dizendo que aquilo nunca mais iria se repetir. Scott encarou o amigo mais velho com curiosidade vendo as expressões que o moreno fazia enquanto pensava. 

\- Derek, vocês se falaram depois do sexo, certo? – inquiriu o moreno de queixo torto encarando o lobo de olhos verdes. 

\- n-não – respondeu Derek observando o adolescente fazer uma expressão de “puta merda”, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava, jogando a cabeça para trás e gesticulando com os punhos. 

\- Mas que porra, Derek! O que vocês fizeram? – questionou o moreno mais novo vendo o Hale suspirar derrotado. 

\- e-eu fugi de lá. E-eu estava confuso, Scott! Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes! Nunca toquei um homem daquele jeito, muito menos me deixei ser tocado – argumentou Derek encarando o moreno suspirar pesado. – e agora ele nem me olha direito – 

\- é por isso que ele não te olha direito, Derek. Stiles é meio sensível, sabe?Como eu disse, ele é um cara de contato. O Stiles gosta de ter um contato emocional com as pessoas. Agora , o Sti acha que você apenas usou ele. Ainda mais agora com essa história de cio – explicou o moreno de queixo torto sentando ao lado do Hale no sofá. 

\- Cio? – perguntou Derek encarando o moreno de queixo torto limpar a garganta. 

\- e-eu esqueci de te contar. Pelo o que eu entendi do Deaton, o demônio raposa, dentro do Stiles, é uma fêmea. Isso meio que modificou o corpo dele, sabe? Ele fica sensível, em alguns dias do certos meses, geralmente é de três em três meses. Mas já aconteceu de o período ser maior. Aí o cheiro dele fica excitante para nós, mesmo para quem não vê Stiles com os mesmos olhos que os seus – falou o moreno mais novo. 

\- isso explica o cheiro doce e forte daquele dia – explicou o moreno mais velho se lembrando do cheiro que Stiles exalava. 

\- você ainda vai tentar falar com ele? – perguntou o McCall encarando o Hale. 

\- É claro. Eu quero a sua ajuda, Scott. Eu não aguento mais. Eu quero o Stiles – o Hale se virou para fitar o adolescente de frente. 

\- Jesus! Você falando do Stiles assim é estranho tantos níveis. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Amanhã, eu escalo o Stiles para fazer ronda e coloco você junto com ele. Que tal? Pode ser uma boa – sugeriu Scott. 

Derek aceitou prontamente. 

Seria perfeito. 

Os dois, sozinhos, a luz do luar. Melhor momento para dizer que Derek estava gostando do castanho tagarela. Mas como sempre, Stiles era imprevisível. Quando Scott escalou o castanho para a ronda e disse que Derek seria o parceiro do castanho, o Stilinski argumentou, dizendo que era mais ágil e que poderia muito bem rondar a cidade sem parceria alguma. Scott argumentou que, embora mais ágil, Stiles não era o mais forte, além de apontar o fato de que o melhor amigo poderia ser atacado por um grupo. Stiles aceitou, forçado por Erica, mas aceitou. 

Eles caminhavam, pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Derek com o seu típico estilo de exterminador do futuro. Stiles, por outro lado, estava enlouquecendo o Hale com aquela calça moletom, uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo que cobria até metade do pescoço do castanho. Derek não sabia de onde saíra aquela camiseta, mas com toda a certeza, ela era a favorita de Derek, por expor a clavícula do garoto e ter aquele detalhe no pescoço que lhe lembrava muito uma daquelas coleiras de sadomasoquismo. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Muito menos se encaravam. Derek estava cansado disso. Ele sabia que ELE teria de falar. Mas ele esperava a coragem, que não chegava. No entanto, percebeu que teria que puxar a coragem a força para o seu peito. O moreno coçou a garganta, chamando a atenção do Stilinski, que apenas o encarou de canto de olho. 

\- e então... Como você está indo? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho dar de ombros. 

\- estou indo bem – respondeu o rapaz encarando uma das casas que estava com uma das luzes acesas. 

\- c-como foi sua mudança? – perguntou o Hale observando o menor ainda ignorar a sua imagem. 

\- foi normal, eu acho. Sabe? Ossos mexendo aqui e ali. Mas creio que a minha doa mais quando me transformo, entende? Fazer duas caudas aparecerem do nada é meio dolorido – explicou o castanho enquanto tateava a curva de suas costa que ficava acima de suas nádegas. 

\- e como o pessoal reagiu? – perguntou o moreno vendo Stiles sorrir minimamente. 

\- Scott surtou, dizendo que iria tirar ela de mim a força. Lydia ficou meio chocada. Já Erica, pulou em cima de mim, enrolou um dos meus rabos em seu pescoço antes de fazer pose e dizer eu era a coisa mais fofa que ela já havia visto. O resto só ficou tipo “wow” – falou o castanho sorrindo ao ouvir Derek sorrir. 

\- devo admitir que tenho que concordar com a Erica. Você fica fofo com elas duas balançando atrás de você – falou o Hale corando um pouco, enquanto desviava o olhar. Stiles ficou surpreso, encarando Derek pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversa. 

\- obrigado – agradeceu levando a mão ao pescoço meio sem jeito. 

\- como você faz? Digo como consegue, sabe? Fazer elas aparecerem e tals? Nunca vi você as fazendo aparecer ou desaparecer. Quando chego aos treinos você já está com elas do lado de fora da calça. – perguntou o Hale encarando o castanho lhe fitar sério 

-bom, é igual a colocar as garras para fora, sabe? Você pensa e elas vem – falou o castanho colocando as garras mais curvas do que a dos lobos para fora. 

\- s-será que eu posso ver? – perguntou Derek um pouco receoso. 

\- é melhor não. Estamos no meio da rua, fazendo ronda – argumentou o garoto coçando o ombro. 

\- tudo bem, se você não quiser – respondeu Derek, mas Stiles podia sentir o cheiro de desapontamento do outro. Eles ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio antes de Derek puxar assunto novamente. 

\- e como vai a faculdade? – perguntou ao perceber que Stiles não falaria nada. 

\- Está indo bem. Creio que não vou reprovar em nenhuma matéria – respondeu o castanho em seu tom meio tristonho. 

Eles finalizaram a ronda em um silêncio mortal para Derek. O moreno estava se sentindo asfixiado com todo aquele silêncio. Stiles não era disso. Seu Stiles nunca ficava em silêncio. A ronda estava chegando ao fim e Derek estava quase pedindo a morte. Porra! Aquela ronda foi planejada para ele falar com o castanho, dizer como ele se sentia. Mas ele nem se quer tocou no assunto. Quando eles pararam na frente da casa do xerife, Stiles se virou para o moreno de olhos verdes. Eles poderiam não estar se falando, mais ainda sim eram educados. 

\- então é isso. Nada de novo sob a lua em Beacon – falou o castanho unindo as mãos em uma palma, antes de esfregar uma na outra. 

\- pois é – fora tudo o que o lobisomem respondeu. Mas o que diabos? Qual era o problema de Derek? 

\- eu tenho que entrar. Boa noite, Derek – falou o castanho se virando. E Derek ficou lá. Ele tentou falar algo, mas a sua voz não saia. Stiles entrou e o Hale suspirou pesado. 

\- Mas que droga – o moreno xingou passando as mãos nos próprios cabelos. 

Estava tarde, ele não poderia tocar a campainha de Stiles. Iria acabar acordando o xerife. O moreno olhou para o quarto do castanho, notando a janela do mesmo. Sempre tão convidativa. Para que portas? Ele sempre invadiu o quarto do outro pela janela. Ele notou a curiosidade de Stiles, ao ascender as luzes e se deparar com um Derek com expressão de perdido, lhe fitando com intensidade. 

\- Derek? Cara, tudo bem que eu não consigo dormir todos os dias, mais. Mas eu tenho que estudar, amanhã eu tenho faculdade – falou Stiles encarando o lobo se aproximar e lhe jogar contra a parede. “Típico”. Pensou o rapaz, já se preparando para atacar o mais alto. 

\- Stiles, por favor. Só me escuta. Eu não aguento mais – falou o moreno encarando fixamente os lábios alheios, vendo o Stilinski travar. 

\- não aguenta mais o quê, Derek? –perguntou Stiles também encarando os lábios alheios. 

\- Stiles, eu não aguento mais fingir. Que se fodam os outros, que se fodam o que dirão de mim. Estou pouco me fodendo se sou hétero, gay ou o diabo a quatro. Que se foda o meu orgulho por você me dominar naquela, ou em qualquer outra cama. Eu só quero você. E quero muito, do jeito que nunca quis ninguém antes. Então, por favor... Por favor, me diz que você também sente isso. Me diz que eu não sou o único eu fico pensando naquela noite toda vez antes de dormir ou no banho. Me diz que você me quer do jeito que eu te quero. Me diz que aquilo não foi efeito do seu cio – desabafou Derek colando a sua testa a do castanho. Ele não queria ver o olhar de Stiles. E se ele lhe rejeitasse? E se toda a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida não tivesse passado de uma noite de cio para Stiles? Era tanta insegurança que as pernas de Derek ameaçavam pedir arrego. 

\- Derek, e-eu achei que você tivesse dito que não queria mais aquilo – falou o castanho vendo o outro suspirar. 

\- eu estava confuso, Stiles. Você foi o primeiro homem que toquei, e eu quero que seja o último, mas que me toque todas as noites, que eu possa dizer ser apenas meu – se explicou o Hale finalmente abrindo os olhos, encarando os castanhos da cor do mel. 

\- Derek, eu também quero você – falou o castanho levando suas mãos até o rosto do homem mais velho, o vendo mover a cabeça para ter mais contato com a mão do mais novo. 

\- Stiles – sussurrou o homem aproximando sua face da do jovem. 

Antes que eles pudessem fazer algo, o xerife adentra o quarto, se deparando com Derek e seu filho, quase se fundindo na frente da parede. O Hale se afastou de Stiles, um pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego pelo dono da casa e pai do castanho. O Xerife olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida na direção do homem de jaquetas de couro, enquanto o mesmo encarava o chão. Stiles encarou o pai, envergonhado. Era perceptível a coloração avermelhada na face dos dois mais jovens ali presentes. John apenas estreitou os olhos na direção dos dois, antes de cruzar os braços e se encostar a porta. 

\- vim dizer que acabei de voltar do encontro com a Melissa, mas já vou ter que sair, aconteceu um problema lá na delegacia – falou o homem vendo o filho coçar a nuca. 

\- ah, tudo bem. Mais tarde quero saber como foi com a tia Mel – falou o castanho mais novo encarando o mais velho dos Stilinski estreitar os olhos para o Hale, que só então se virou para encarar o Xerife. 

\- hm, parabéns pelo encontro, Xerife. Melissa é uma ótima pessoa – parabenizou o Hale, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. 

\- é. Ela é, sim. Mas e você, Derek? Fiquei sabendo que saiu da cidade com um tipo de caçadora – comentou Xerife observando o lobisomem, envergonhado, tentar manter contato visual sem revelar o quão encabulado se encontrava. 

\- ah, sim. Hm... Braeden e eu terminamos há alguns meses. Eu voltei para a cidade há algum tempo – explicou o Hale vendo o Stilinski menear em concordância. 

\- entendo. E você... 

\- pai. Emergência significa “precisa de atenção com urgência” – ditou Stiles, já agoniado com o repentino interesse em Derek. 

\- não é algo tão sério. Eu tenho um tempo para conversar – argumentou o Stilinski mais velho, lançando um olhar curioso para o filho. 

\- então, Hale... 

-pelo amor de Deus! Vai direto ao ponto – ralhou o castanho mais nvoo e o mais velho franziu o cenho em sua direção, antes de lançar um olhar curioso para o lobisomem corado. 

Derek engoliu em seco. Ele estava extremamente nervoso com a situação. Há poucos segundos estava se atracando com o filho do xerife na parede, trocando confissões amorosas. Agora, estava encarando o pai do homem por quem estava apaixonado. 

\- eu espero que vocês se comportem. Especialmente você, Hale. Não me importo se é homem ou mulher, apenas espero que respeito o meu filho – ditou o xerife lançando um olhar ameaçador para o homem com quem encontrara o único filho. 

\- pai! Nós não estamos namorando! – exclamou o nogitsune, visivelmente envergonhado e indignado. 

\- não estão? – indagou o mais velho, curioso 

\- não estamos? – perguntou Derek, surpreso e nervoso. 

John lutou para manter o riso em seu interior. Stiles corou. Principalmente ao sentir o cheiro de tristeza ser exalado pelo Hale. Derek corou pela expressão surpresa e corada do Stilinski mais novo. 

\- não... Ainda. Ainda não – respondeu Stiles vendo o lobisomem permanecer a lhe encarar, corado. 

O seu pai franziu o cenho em sua direção e o rapaz lambeu os lábios, antes de desviar os olhos para o olhar perdido de Derek. 

\- ok. Estamos nos pegando, mas ainda não estamos namorando – explicou o nogitsune vendo o lobisomem corar mais ainda, exalando o cheiro de alegria e animação com intensidade. 

O humano negou com a cabeça e se aproximou, ainda de braços cruzados, a passos firmes. Encarando o lobisomem com seriedade, frente a frente. 

\- é melhor você cuidar do meu garoto, Hale – alertou o xerife vendo o homem de jaqueta de couro engolir em seco, meneando em concordância. 

\- Não se preocupe, Xerife. Pretendo ser a melhor pessoa para o seu filho – falou o moreno encarando o xerife lhe estender a mão. 

\- acho bom. Eu acho bom – falou apertando a mão do outro antes de se virar para Stiles – e você, pretendo ter uma conversa séria quando chegar – ditou encarando o filho sorrir tímido antes de menear positivamente. O mais velho saiu do quarto, deixando os dois jovens ali se encarando. 

E novamente, Derek parecia perder os sentidos perto do castanho, pois quando dera por si, já estava aos beijos com o menor. As camisas de ambos já estavam perdidas. Stiles desceu os beijos para o pescoço do Hale, o mordendo ali com força. Derek levou suas mãos as nádegas do menor as apertando com força, ouvindo o outro suspirar contra o seu pescoço. Stiles desceu os beijos para o peito do Hale, onde passou a mordiscar os mamilos do mais velho. 

\- Stiles, você vai me enlouquecer assim – falou o Hale ao sentir a mão do outro invadir suas calças para alcançar o seu membro. 

\- seu cheiro, seu gosto. É tudo tão bom – disse o castanho antes de lamber toda a extensão do peito de Derek, até chegar o queixo do mesmo. O Hale suspirou pesado ao sentir o mais novo abrir o zíper de sua calça. 

\- você quer mesmo me enlouquecer, não é? – perguntou o homem girando no chão, jogando Stiles sobre o tapete, para que ele pudesse explorar o torso do mais jovem com sua boca. 

O moreno distribuía beijos e mordidas por todo o peito de Stiles, ouvindo o rapaz gemer abaixo de si. O Hale fez questão de se livrar de suas roupas, enquanto via o outro fazer o mesmo, antes de voltar a se deitar sobre o castanho. O Hale voltou a beijar e arranhar o torso do Stilinski com os dentes, antes de levar suas mãos para o membro ereto do mais novo. Derek suspirou ao sentir a extensão do mais novo em contato com sua mão, enquanto deslizada a mesma por todo o falo. Stiles era um pouco maior do que ele, mas ele ainda era mais grosso. O homem encarou aquela parte do adolescente com certo fascínio, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. 

Ele suspirou ao sentir a mão de Stiles lhe envolver, começando uma masturbação lenta, enquanto o homem mais novo se aproximava mais do rosto do moreno. Stiles passou a beijar a bochecha de Derek, enquanto se aproximava, lentamente, da boca do outro. Os dois se beijaram calma e lentamente, antes de se encararem com fervor. O Stilinski empurrou, delicadamente, o peito de Derek, para que o maior se deitasse no chão. O nogitsune se curvou para trilhar, com beijos e mordidas, um caminho até o falo pulsante do Hale. 

\- Stiles – o maior gemeu ao sentir a mão do rapaz voltar a envolver o seu pênis. 

Stiles iria se posicionar melhor, entre as pernas do lobo para poder trabalhar melhor, mas fora pego de surpresa quando Derek segurou o seu corpo, lhe impedindo de sair de seu lado. O castanho encarou o moreno, surpreso. O barbado notou a surpresa do outro e corou. Ele não esperava ter de falar essas coisas, muito menos fazê-las. 

\- e-eu quero tentar – falou vendo o castanho sorrir antes de lhe piscar um dos olhos. 

Ele sabia que Derek se referia a posição. Afinal, o moreno lhe surpreendeu bastante na primeira noite deles, ao ser o primeiro a fazer o oral. Os dois gemeram alto, ao sentirem os seus membros serem tocados pela língua quente do outro. Os dois passaram a circular as glandes com a língua, antes de Stiles abocanhar o falo de Derek, fazendo o Hale gemer alto. O homem ainda suspirou por algum tempo, apenas sentindo a carícia que a boca quente do parceiro fazia em seu membro. O moreno urrou alto quando Stiles encostou os lábios a base do seu membro, mantendo o falo alheio no interior de sua boca por um tempo, antes o colocar para fora e respirar ofegante. 

Só então Derek tomou algum iniciativa. Stiles estava lhe proporcionando todo aquele prazer, mas ele apenas masturbava o castanho. O Hale abocanhou o membro de Stiles com vontade, subindo no corpo do castanho, deixando o pescoço do garoto entre suas pernas. O moreno repetiu o ato do menor, sentindo um pouco mais de dificuldade, devido ao tamanho do outro. Os dois ficaram naquele meia nove por um bom tempo. O prazer que proporcionavam um para o outro, somado ao prazer que sentiam lhes extasiavam. O corpo de Derek tremeu, ao sentir o castanho lamber toda a extensão de seu membro, chegando até seus testículos, onde colocou cada um na boca, os sugando. Ah, o corpo do moreno entrou em curto ao sentir a língua quente e molhada do demônio subir por seu períneo até encontrar a sua entrada, que se contraía a cada vez que seu membro pulsava. 

\- Deus! Stiles, não para – pediu o moreno ao sentir o outro forçar um dedo contra sua entrada. 

\- Derek, qual papel você quer fazer hoje? – perguntou o Stilinski em um tom de voz sexy enquanto voltava a sugar a glande do membro do Hale, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo do mais velho em sua língua. 

\- Stiles – o moreno gemeu antes de voltar a abocanhar o membro do Stilinski mais novo. 

\- Vamos, Derek. Eu preciso de mais, não aguento mais – o menor falou começando a inserir um segundo dígito na entrada do moreno. 

\- Stiles – foi tudo o que o moreno disse antes de se mover para posicionar sobre o membro do castanho. 

\- Derek, eu ainda não lhe – o menor urrou, juntamente com o maior, quando o Hale soltou o seu peso, forçando o menor a lhe invadir de uma vez. 

\- porra – o maior gemeu levando as mãos ao peito do parceiro, se apoiando no mesmo. 

Aquilo ardia como o inferno. Stiles havia tentado lhe alertar sobre a importância da preparação. No entanto, ele estava demasiadamente necessitado do toque alheio. Sentia o seu corpo inteiro arder em clamor pelo corpo do Stilinski, por mais do prazer que experimentou naquela noite intensa. Estar perto de Stiles sabendo que ele lhe desejava igualmente lhe ascendia um fogo inexplicável por dentro. 

Levou alguns bons minutos para que o lobisomem se acostumasse com a invasão. Minutos que se passaram com carícias ternas e apaixonadas do rapaz com um espírito de raposa. Logo Derek já estava começando a se mover vendo as expressões que o mais novo fazia, enquanto ele cavalgava em seu colo. 

\- Santo Deus – o rapaz jogou o seu torso para frente, abraçando o corpo do Hale, que envolveu o seu pescoço em um abraço. Stiles puxou Derek quando voltou a se deitar. Forçando o lobo a ficar de quatro, sobre o seu corpo, enquanto ele começava a se movimentar. Stiles sabia que aquilo cansava com facidade e Derek já fazia aquilo há algum tempo. 

\- Stiles, mais forte – implorou o lobisomem, enquanto cravava sua unhas no carpete do quarto. 

\- Derek – o demônio gemeu, girando os dois, ficando por cima do Hale. O mais novo jogou uma das pernas de Derek por sobre o seu ombro, enquanto voltava a estocar no moreno com força. 

\- Stiles. Mais forte – o moreno pediu, arqueando as costas antes de gemer alto. 

\- fazer o quê mais forte, Derek? Me diz – perguntou o castanho sorrindo enquanto encarava o outro corar. 

\- SÓ VAI MAIS FORTE, CARALHO – gritou o moreno jogando a cabeça pro lado, enquanto rosnava. 

\- Derek. Eu gosto tanto quando você geme pra mim, quando pede para que eu te foda com mais força. Faz isso pra mim – pediu o castanho, parando o que fazia, para jogar o seu corpo sobre o do Hale e passar a beijar o pescoço do mesmo. 

\- isso é vergonhoso, Stiles – argumentou o Hale encarando o homem mais novo, antes de o mesmo tomar os seus lábios em um beijo suave. 

\- Derek. Você só vai fazer isso para mim. Ninguém mais está aqui. Ninguém mais vai te ouvir. Eu não quero que ninguém além de mim lhe escute. Isso é para ser só nosso – falava o castanho enquanto fazia leves movimentos de vai e vem, apenas se movendo alguns poucos centímetros para atiçar o parceiro. 

\- Stiles, não faz isso comigo – gemeu o Hale rebolando para que o outro se movesse, em uma tentativa falha de o atiçar. 

\- fazer o quê, Derek? Achei que o problema fosse esse? Que eu não estava fazendo nada – respondeu o Stilinski, envolvendo o falo do Hale com sua mão. 

\- Stiles ... – o moreno chamou, encarando o ex-humano tagarela com o rosto completamente corado. 

\- Derek – o mais novo encarava o mais velho com um olhar intenso. 

\- m-m fode – pediu o lobo em um sussurro. 

\- mais alto, Derek – falou o demônio, começando a se mover, mas não com a intensidade que o Hale queria. 

\- Porra! Me fode, Stiles – o homem praguejou, e logo gemeu ao sentir o rapaz se retirar por completo, antes de voltar, lentamente, para o interior do maior. 

\- e como eu devo fazer isso, Derek? – perguntou em um sussurro abrindo um pouco mais suas pernas, forçando o Hale a abrir mais ainda as dele. Derek ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas tentando manter a sanidade, enquanto sentia Stiles se mover aos poucos dentro de si. 

\- Caralho. COM FORÇA, STILES. ME FODE COM FORÇA – ralhou o lobo de olhos verdes e o castanho sorriu, antes de investir com força contra o moreno. 

\- Assim? – perguntou e Derek gemeu alto. 

\- Mais forte, me fode mais forte – o moreno praticamente suplicava enquanto Stiles se movia com mais força e mais velocidade. O som do impacto da virilha do castanho contra as nádegas do Hale ecoava pelo quarto. 

\- assim? – perguntou em um rosnado enquanto usava de bastante força. 

\- Isso. ISSO – o maior gemeu antes de se derramar sobre o próprio peito e ainda atingindo um pouco de sua bochecha. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, ele sentiu Stiles se derramar em seu interior. Era uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa. Os dois arfavam, enquanto se encaravam. Stiles levou sua língua a bochecha do Hale, limpando-a, antes de Derek roubar sua boca em um beijo. 

\- topa sair comigo? – perguntou o Hale, nervoso, encarando o castanho sorrir. 

\- eu tenho horário vago na quarta – respondeu o Stilinski, vendo um sorriso alegre surgir nos lábios do moreno. 

Eles ficaram por alguns bons minutos, assim, abraçados, deitados no chão do quarto do mais novo. Nenhum dos dois sentia o frio de Beacon Hills, então estavam pouco se lixando para roupas e cobertores. 

\- Stiles – chamou o moreno após encarar a expressão de felicidade no rosto do parceiro, que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. 

\- Derek – respondeu o demônio, ainda acariciando o torso do lobo. 

\- eu quero outra rodada – falou o lobo, sentindo o universitário rir ao seu lado. 

\- sua vez de ser o ativo? – perguntou o Stilinski, sentindo o Hale subir sobre o seu corpo. 

\- com certeza – respondeu o lobo, se abaixando e abrindo as pernas do outro, levando sua língua quente a entrada rosada do castanho, que gemeu ao sentir o seu toque úmido ali. 

Eles transaram três vezes novamente naquela noite. A terceira, fora mais uma briga intensa pela dominação, onde ambos invertiam os papeis algumas vezes. 

Os dois saíram por um bom tempo, sempre se encontrando em algumas noites, para se entregarem ao chamado que o corpo de um fazia para o outro. Nenhum dos dois falou nada para Scott, ou para o resto do bando, mas o alfa sabia que eles tinham se resolvido. Eles viviam trocando sorrisos, se tocando. Nas reuniões, Derek fazia questão de se sentar ao lado de Stiles, jogando o braço sobre os ombros do mais novo, enquanto este jogava uma das pernas sobre a perna do Hale. Todo o bando estranhava aquele contato entre eles, mas nunca relacionaram nada a um possível envolvimento amoroso, já que os dois continuavam a discutir sempre, com direito a rosnados, socos, tapas e pontapés. 

Fora uma surpresa e tanto para Scott quando ele descobriu que os dois amigos continuavam com as seções de sexo. Quer dizer, seria um choque e tanto para alguém encontrar dois amigos na situação que o McCall encontrou o Hale e o Stilinski no banheiro do mais novo. Scott estava tão distraído com sua animação em contar que conseguira adiantar um período da faculdade, que nem se quer notou que, misturado com o som do chuveiro, havia dois batimentos cardíacos bastante acelerados. O McCall, como sempre teve intimidade com o melhor amigo, nunca se importou em invadir o banheiro alheio enquanto o amigo estava no banho. Mas ele se arrependeu de não repensar seu ato. Assim que abriu a porta e procurou pela imagem do melhor amigo de pele clara, ele apenas encontrou a imagem de Derek, apoiado na parede do box, com a cabeça jogada para trás em uma expressão de prazer. Stiles estava abaixado a frente do Hale, com a face suja do esperma do lobo, que havia acabado de ejacular quando Scott abriu a porta. Uma das mãos do Stilinski estava no membro do moreno mais velho, enquanto a outra estava entre as nádegas do maior, que estava com uma das pernas jogadas sobre o ombro de Stiles, que tinha três dedos seus enterrados no lobo. 

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – gritou o McCall, levando suas mãos a frente dos olhos, tentando tapar as intimidades de seus amigos. 

\- h-hey, Scottie. Você não disse que não dava pra vir aqui hoje, porquê iria para a faculdade? – perguntou Stiles, enquanto limpava um pouco da porra do Hale de sua face com uma das mãos. 

\- e-eu fui, mas o que eu tinha de fazer lá foi rápido. Então deu tempo para voltar. Deus! Como eu faço pra tirar essa imagem da cabeça? Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para esse banheiro – falou o McCall dando as costas para os amigos. 

\- então sai e fecha a porta. Cai fora Scott! – ralhou o Hal, irritado, que escondia o corpo do mais novo com as mãos, devido a presença do McCall. 

\- e-eu vou esperar na sala – falou o moreno de queixo torto, tateando o ar ao seu lado, em busca da porta. 

Bom. Se Scott, que já sabia que os amigos tinham uma relação, teve essa reação. Dá para imaginar a reação do bando quando Derek e Stiles anunciaram o namoro. Que por sinal fora o castanho que pedira o Hale, depois de mais uma noite quente no loft do moreno. No início, Jackson gargalhou, achando se tratar de uma brincadeira, assim como Vernon e Isaac, mas ao verem o Hale puxar o castanho para mais perto, os três ficaram chocados. Lydia e Allison, ficaram um tempo paralisadas, elas nunca haviam imaginado. Já Erica, Cora e Malia saltitavam feito loucas, comemorando que até que enfim eles haviam começado a se comer. O casal sorriu fraco se encarando. O Stilinski ergueu sobrancelha como se dissesse “literalmente” para o Hale, que conteve o riso. 

Quando Stiles terminou a faculdade, o Hale decidiu que seria a hora de chamar o castanho para morar consigo. Ele sabia que seria uma decisão difícil para o menor. Afinal, ele e John eram muito apegados. Mas, bem, John e Melissa haviam se casado. O homem não ficaria sozinho. O Hale achava que isso seria um ponto positivo para si. Ele preparou toda uma noite com o castanho, apenas guardando o seu pedido para o final, como uma grande surpresa. Mas ele não esperava que Stiles tivesse uma surpresa maior ainda para si. Eles estavam deitados, depois de uma noite de sexo quente em comemoração da nova fase que iniciariam. Stiles havia aceitado o pedido do moreno de morar com ele. Derek estava pouco se lixando para o trabalho no dia seguinte, ele apenas queria passar a noite inteira e o dia de amanhã também com o seu namorado. 

Sim, Derek havia começado a trabalhar um tempo depois de ter começado a sair com Stiles. Ele achava que se quisesse, realmente, se tornar um bom partido para o garoto, ele teria de ter uma vida, assim como Stiles estava construindo a dele. O Hale resolveu fazer uso de seu diploma guardado no armário e decidiu voltar com a empresa da família. Um escritório de advocacia. E foi perdido em pensamentos de como passaria o dia com Stiles, já que o mesmo não tinha mais faculdade, com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito do mesmo que Derek ouviu algo. 

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou erguendo a cabeça para ouvir melhor. Ele estava tão focado em descobrir se havia algo a volta deles, que nem notou o rubor e nervosismo do namorado. 

\- isso o quê? – indagou vendo o moreno se virar para lhe encarar. 

\- pareceu um batimento cardíaco. Acho que tem mais alguém aqui – falou o moreno encarando o nada, voltando a se concentrar. Ele havia sentido isso muito nos últimos dias. Era como se alguém perseguisse eles. E o medo de perder mais um amor aterrorizava Derek. O Stilinski era sua família, agora. Ele não poderia perder sua família de novo. 

Stiles puxou a mão de Derek. 

\- e tem – falou o Stilinski enlaçando os seus dedos aos do lobo. 

\- você sabia? Por que não me avisou? Quem é? – perguntava Derek indignado pelo castanho não ter lhe contado que percebeu a aproximação de alguém. 

\- Eu pretendia te contar depois do jantar do bando. Mas tudo indica que ele é bem apressadinho. Não sei quem é ainda. Mas sei o que é – falou o castanho vendo a confusão estampada na face do namorado. Derek estava confuso, não havia entendido bulhufas de nada com a fala de Stiles. 

\- do que você está falando? – perguntou Derek vendo o demônio sorrir tímido. Ele sabia que aquele sorriso era porque o namorado estava nervoso. 

\- bom. Eu estava bem nervoso sobre isso. Tipo, é estranho. Eu pesquisei bastante antes de formar uma opinião. Mas o que mais me preocupa é a sua opinião – falou o castanho encarando o Hale com nervosismo. 

\- Stiles, você está me assustando – repreendeu Derek apertando a mão do namorado antes de o abraçar. 

\- acredite, o susto vem agora – disse o castanho levando a mão do Hale até sua barriga. 

\- o que? Não entendi – comentou Derek vendo Stiles suspirar. 

\- me dá um minuto – o homem mais novo fechou os olhos antes de Derek sentir algo estranho no ar. 

\- vamos lá. Já está na hora. Ele precisa saber sobre você – falou o castanho e o lobo iria perguntar o que Stiles estava fazendo, mas, ao sentir algo se mover contra sua mão, Derek ficou em choque. 

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou o Hale encarando a barriga do adolescente. 

\- Ao que parece, o meu cio não é por nada. Como a minha raposa é fêmea. Ela meio que me ajuda a gerar um sucessor – falou o Stilinski encarando Derek nos olhos. Ele queria pegar todas as reações do Hale. O moreno de íris esverdeadas estava chocado. Aquilo não queria dizer o que ele achava que queria, não é? Quer dizer, isso seria bem estranho, sabe? 

\- você quer dizer que – o moreno pronunciava lentamente, ainda surpreso, vendo o castanho se aproximar da beirada da cama e puxando, da mochila, um par de sapatinhos de bebê. 

\- então, qual é o motivo do jantar? – perguntou Scott encarando todo o bando reunido na casa de John e Melissa. Estavam todos espalhados pela grande sala da casa, agora reformada. Eles haviam jantado, mas nem Derek nem Stiles haviam dito o motivo do jantar. 

\- Bom, nós temos duas grandes notícias para você – falou Stiles, enquanto era abraçado por Derek, que não parava de acariciar o torso do castanho a noite inteira. O Hale havia pedido, uma noite depois da noite em que conversou com Stiles, para Melissa preparar um grande jantar. Ele deixaria tudo o que a mulher precisasse na casa na manhã seguinte, enquanto Stiles dormia. Ele não falou o motivo para a mulher, que achou tudo muito estranho. 

\- então fala. Uma eu acho que já sei qual é – disse Lydia animada, dando palminhas na direção de Stiles, que sorriu de canto para a amiga. 

\- a primeira. Bom, ela veio depois da segunda. Eu achei que deveríamos fazer isso, devido ao que está ocorrendo ultimamente. Eu estava esperando até o aniversário do Stiles para isso, mas ele meio que me forçou a acelerar as coisas quando me contou a segunda notícia – falou o moreno encarando Deaton rir minimamente, chamando a atenção dos lobos. 

\- uma senhora notícia – comentou o homem levando o vinho a boca, vendo Derek sorrir enquanto meneava em concordância na direção do negro. 

\- fala logo, homem – exclamou Melissa agitando os punhos cerrados no ar, enquanto era abraçada pelo marido. 

\- bom, eu reuni todos vocês aqui, porque eu quero... Na verdade, nós queremos anunciar para vocês que nós dois iremos nos casar – disse o Hale retirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de seu casaco 

O homem, que estava sentado no braço da poltrona em que Stiles se encontrava sentado, abaixou a mão, exibindo as alianças para o parceiro, que lhe encarou com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios. 

\- são lindas! – sussurrou, amavelmente, antes de seu noivo se ajoelhar ao lado da poltrona, acolhendo a sua mão na dele, a beijando, antes de colocar a aliança com uma pequena pedra verde no topo no dedo anelar do Stilinski. 

\- eu te amo – o Hale pronunciou, apaixonado, vendo o noivo sorrir e acolher a outra aliança entre as pintas dos dedos, tomando a sua mão na dele 

\- eu não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quanto eu te amo – disse o castanho, beijando a mão do moreno, antes de encaixar a aliança com uma pedra escura no dedo anelar do Hale. 

\- Stiles sem palavras? Agora, sim, eu estou levando fé nesse relacionamento – soltou Peter, erguendo a taça de vinho na direção do sobrinho, que lhe sorriu feliz. 

Assim que Derek se levantou e Stiles o seguiu no ato, os dois se abraçaram apertado. O aroma de felicidade que os dois exalavam era demasiadamente reconfortante e acolhedor para os seres sobrenaturais naquela sala. Quando o casal se separou do abraço, Erica e Cora avançaram na dupla, no intuito de os abraçar primeiro. Derek parou Erica, que tinha Stiles como alvo, a afastando com urgência do noivo, assustando a todos pela força usada pelo homem. 

Stiles, instintivamente, libertou suas caudas, as cruzando diante do próprio corpo, pronto para se defender do impacto de qualquer uma das libas em si. 

\- arf! Derek! Deixa de ser corta foda. Eu só vou matar o seu noivo em um abraço – falou a loira, enquanto era erguida pelo Hale. 

\- Erica, você mata depois, eles têm algo que vai lhe deixar mais animada – disse o Deaton, convencendo a mulher através da curiosidade, e os lobos lhe encararam surpresos. 

\- tem algo que vai nos deixar mais surpresos do que isso? – perguntou John observando o druida 

\- pode apostar – falou o calvo apontando para Stiles e Derek, que se encaravam risonhos. 

\- eu conto ou você conta? – indagou o castanho encarando noivo que voltou a acariciar seu ventre. 

\- você conta. Se eu contar uma coisa dessas é capaz de eu gritar – respondeu o moreno e os lobos o encararam surpreso. 

\- Deus! Não importa quem vai contar. Só contem de uma vez – ralhou Jackson agoniado com a melosidade dos dois a sua frente. 

\- bom. Vocês sabem que eu tenho um demônio raposa, não é? – perguntou o castanho e Jackson bufou. 

\- óbvio – respondeu o loiro, mas Stiles não pareceu ligar para a provocação. 

\- vocês sabem que ele, na verdade, é ela. Por isso que uma vez em um período de três meses ou mais, eu fico sensível a estímulos externos. Me irrito fácil, fico com fome fácil, e começo a apresentar uma carência muito fora do normal. Por causa desse pequeno fato. Bom, nós acabamos por descobrir que esse fato não é mais tão pequeno – respondeu o castanho voltando a se sentar em uma das poltronas da casa. 

\- como assim? – inquiriu Scott preocupado com o, agora, meio irmão. Derek se sentou ao lado de Stiles, no braço da poltrona. 

Stiles respirou fundo 

\- Nós estamos esperando um filho – falou o castanho e silêncio se instalou. Antes de Jackson gargalhar. 

\- cara, o demônio realmente mexeu com sua cabeça. Você é um homem, não pode gerar uma criança – ditou o Whittemore, todos concordavam, mas nenhum deles se manifestou. 

\- eu também achava, Jackson. Mas ao que parece, quando a raposa se ligou a mim, ela mexeu mais em meu corpo do que imaginamos. Também fiquei surpreso quando comecei a vomitar, passar mal, enjoar, comer mais do que o normal. Pedi ajuda a Deaton, quando essa hipótese se passou por minha cabeça. Pesquisamos muito até acharmos uma resposta – falou o castanho e o druida se levantou. 

\- ao que tudo indica, demônios sentem tanto afeto por suas crias, quando elas ainda são pequenas, quanto outros seres. E, apesar de serem espíritos raposas, o medo da extinção também os afeta. Quando a raposa se ligou a Stiles, ela acabou gerando um útero no garoto. Não sei ao certo como isso ocorre. Quer dizer, Stiles não tem um canal vaginal para que o espermatozoide de Derek tenha tido acesso ao útero. Mas por meio de alguns testes, pude concluir que realmente é um filho gerado de forma sexuada e não apenas por Stiles e pelo demônio – explicou Alan voltando a se sentar. 

\- Bom, eu ainda não sei, mesmo se tem alguma coisa aí, mas e como descobriram que Derek era o pai? Se ele é pai – perguntou Scott encarando o melhor amigo. 

\- Derek também não soube do que eu estava falando quando lhe contei. Mas ao que parece, demônios se desenvolvem mais rápido do que humanos quando no ventre – disse Stiles levantando a camisa e mostrando uma pequena curvatura ali. 

\- e o que isso tem a ver? – questionou Isaac curioso. 

\- posso tentar? – indagou Derek encarando o noivo. Stiles apenas meneou antes de o moreno se abaixar, colando a cabeça ao peito do Stilinski mais novo. 

\- Ele meio que interage conosco – respondeu Stiles e Derek sorriu quando o som de algo se movendo ecoou pelos ouvidos lupinos. Parecia uma espécie de batimento cardíaco. 

\- hey, o papai precisa de uma ajuda – falou o Hale suavemente e todos se surpreenderam ao ver algo se mexer na barriga de Stiles. Aquilo parecia um mini pezinho forçando a saída. 

\- PUTA MERDA –gritou Jackson se afastando um pouco. Os lobos começaram a ouvir um batimento cardíaco sincronizado ao de Stiles, mas que só era possível ser ouvido agora. 

\- Hey, hey, hey. Por que só estamos ouvindo isso agora? – perguntou Cora, receosa, encarando o irmão mais velho. 

\- como ele está preso a um animal desde pequeno, a minha raposa consegue instruir ele para se camuflar. Como se protegesse ele antes mesmo de nascer – explicou Stiles enquanto acariciava a barriga. Ela se moveu de novo. Desta vez, pequenos dedos seguiram o movimento que a mão do homem fizera sobre o próprio ventre 

\- m-mas isso não é perigoso? Digo, o corpo do Stiles não foi feito para gerar alguém. Como o bebê vai sair? – perguntou John temendo pela vida do filho. 

\- não se preocupe quanto ao parto. Nós podemos fazer uma cesariana – falou Melissa encarando o marido. 

\- essa foi a ideia de Stiles quando lhe alertei que a gravidez poderia ser perigosa para ele – falou Deaton encarando o homem que estava sentado ao lado do noivo. 

\- mas e como vai esconder a barriga? Quer dizer, quando ela começar a crescer, o que vai fazer? – perguntou Scott encarando o irmão. 

\- cara, esqueceu que eu tenho uma raposa? Ela sabe o que faz – respondeu o Stilinski sorrindo para os amigos. 

\- Stiles, isso é sério, como vamos esconder ela? – indagou Lydia encarando o Deaton. 

\- Stiles tem razão. A raposa sabe o que faz – falou o homem e os lobos lhe fitaram com tédio. 

\- sabem com quantos meses eu estou? – inquiriu o castanho observando os amigos lhe fitarem com suspeitas. 

\- sei lá? Quatro? – respondeu Scott encarando o amigo. 

\- eu diria três e meio pelo tamanho – falou Lydia encarando Scott menear em sua direção 

\- Stiles está com sete meses e três semanas – respondeu Derek encarando os outros lhe fitarem perplexos. 

\- c-como? – perguntou Allison. 

\- bom. Assim como os órgãos e ossos de vocês se deslocam quando vocês se transformam. Minha raposa moveu os meus para que não fosse necessário que minha barriga crescesse tanto. Até porque ela sabe que meu corpo não foi feito para isso – respondeu o castanho encarando os amigos lhe fitarem impressionados. 

\- caramba – falou Scott sem desgrudar os olhos da barriga desnuda do amigo, enquanto Derek ainda a acariciava. O batimento cardíaco era tão acelerado, mas tão baixinho. 

\- então, como é a sensação de saber que vai ser avô? – questionou Stiles encarando o pai que ainda parecia em choque. E só então John notou que seria avô. 

\- Deus! Eu vou ser avô – exclamou o homem se virando para a mulher. 

\- sim, você vai – falou Melissa encarando o marido cobrir a boca com as mãos. 

\- DEUS! EU VOU SER AVÔ! – gritou o homem pulando do sofá e indo abraçar o filho e o genro. 

O resto da noite foi feito de abraços e comemoração devido a espera do novo membro nascido do bando. Cora, Malia e Scott não conseguiam parar falar em outra coisa a não ser no fato de que seriam tios. Peter apenas citou estar jovem demais para ser tio avô e não queria um pivete colado em suas pernas. Mas todos sabiam que o loiro arrogante se derretia quando o bebê chutava a barriga de Stiles. Ah, mas o que foi um mar de rosas fofas durante alguns meses para alguns, na hora do nascimento fora a coisa mais sôfrega que eles já passaram. 

Stiles não parava de rugir de dor na sala de Deaton enquanto ele e Melissa abriam o ventre do castanho. Eles não puderam sedar Stiles, pois, o instinto de demônio da raposa instruía o bebê a sair por onde os demônios entravam e saiam. Quando Stiles disse que o bebê não forçava para baixo mas sim para cima. Melissa cortou imediatamente o sedativo. Se Stiles não forçasse para prender a criança em seu ventre enquanto Melissa e Alan tentavam retirar a criança, a raposa de Stiles forçaria a criança para cima, o que causaria danos completamente irreversíveis ao homem, causando a morte do mesmo. 

O bando inteiro estava do lado de fora da clínica. O peito de Derek, que segurava os ombros de Stiles contra a mesa, apertava tanto com aquilo. Tudo bem que ter um filho era emocionante e a criança era o motivo de alegria na vida dos dois. Mas, se Stiles tivesse que passar tanta dor para ter seus filhos, Derek estaria contente demais com apenas um. Todos do bando andavam de um lado para o outro na recepção. John estava ao ponto de invadir a sala de cirurgia, quando Melissa chamou por Scott e Peter, que correram até a sala. Derek fora expulso da mesma enquanto segurava o filho. 

Eles estavam tendo complicações na cirurgia. Pelo que Deaton explicou, a raposa de Stiles se revoltou por ter seu filho tirado de si. A coisa materializou uma energia em torno do útero de Stiles, que estava sendo fechado pelo Druida. Peter tratou de tentar segurar aquelas caudas negras que impediam o homem de fechar a barriga do Stilinski, enquanto Scott forçava os ombros do irmão para baixo. No final, tudo deu certo, mas Stiles ficou inconsciente por algumas boas horas. 

Ah, o grupo inteiro se apaixonou por aquele menininho de cabelos negros e pele pálida. No dia que os olhos da criança se abriram fora um choque. Ele não tinha os olhos de Stiles, ou os de Derek, mas sim os dos dois. O olho esquerdo da criança era verde, enquanto o direito era da cor de mel. Derek chorou tanto naquele dia. A criança era a prova perfeita do que ele sentia pelo noivo. Alguns anos depois, Stiles e Derek se casaram, passando a morar na antiga mansão Hale, que eles reformaram por insistência de Stiles. Não seria nada fácil criar uma garoto lobisomem hiperativo com vizinhos. 

Ah, sim. O jovem Tyler não era uma raposa, ou meio raposa, como todos esperavam. Ele era inteligente e astuto, mas ninguém sabia dizer se isso era consequência da raposa, ou apenas o gene Stilinski prevalecendo. Porque, sim, aquela criança fora um verdadeira capeta na infância, assim como Stiles. Ele não parava quieto, sempre falando pelos cotovelos. Derek não sabia dizer quem falava mais rápido, pai ou filho. Como esperado por Derek, o tio morria de amores pelo seu filho. Sempre o carregando nos ombros para cima e para baixo. 

E qual não foi a polêmica causada em Beacon Hills quando a cidade soube da união dos antigos Hale’s com o filho do Xerife? Tudo começou quando Stiles e Derek foram matricular o garoto na escola. Não houve preconceito algum quanto a criança, ela encantava a todos. Mas dizer que eles agiam normal perto dos pais, isso jamais. O assunto morreu na cidade, quando Stiles passou a aparecer menos nela. Todos acharam que fora por não aguentar certos comentários de algumas pessoas. Mas o sorriso em Derek e no filho mostravam o contrário. 

Stiles conseguira o emprego tão desejado, mas, como consequência, tinha que passar mais tempo em casa na frente do computador ou de uma prancheta digitalizadora desenhando algum personagem para um novo jogo. O homem era designer de jogos. Sempre tendo ideias bastante interessantes na visão da empresa, a maioria adquirida de suas experiências com jogos, outras de suas experiências com o mundo sobrenatural. Mas mesmo assim, Stiles fazia questão de aparecer na escola quando Tyler aprontava alguma. O garoto realmente tinha o gene Stilinski. Implicando com os professores que pegavam em seu pé. O tempo passou e o maior temor de Derek ocorreu. Maior temor e ao mesmo tempo maior alegria. 

Gêmeos. 

Stiles estava esperando gêmeos. Bom, Tyler sabia que seus pais eram casados. Derek e Stiles pouparam a criança de como ela veio ao mundo, apenas para não bagunçar a mente do garoto. Mas quando o pequeno lobo ouvia os coraçõezinhos batendo dentro de Stiles ele sempre ficava surpreso. Stiles falou que como ele era um demônio, havia outros seres dentro dele. Aquilo pareceu ser bem explicativo para a criança, que apenas soltou um “incrível” antes de correr pela mata em busca da casa do tio, que morava perto. 

Derek estava preocupado. Se Stiles tivera todo aquele sofrimento quando deu a luz a Tyler, sendo que era apenas uma criança. Como o Stilinski iria se sair com duas? Ele não queria perder o marido. Ah, quando estava perto do dia do parto, Derek se surpreendeu ao chegar em casa e ser surpreendido por Tyler, que gritava dizendo que os seres da barriga de seu pai haviam saído. Ele se desesperou, correndo para o quarto enquanto gritava com o garoto, perguntando o porquê de ele não ter ligado para si. Quando homem já chorava pensando em como iria encontrar o marido, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar Stiles, deitado na cama, com duas garotinhas em seus braços. 

\- como? – perguntou encarando o marido lhe sorrir. 

\- são meninas – falou sorrindo para o marido, e Derek sorriu olhando ao redor e notando um amontoado de bandagens que havia no canto do quarto. Derek reconheceu aquelas bandagens. Stiles colocou elas pra fora quando conseguiram expulsar o nogitsune de dentro de seu corpo. 

\- são kitsunes? – perguntou já sabendo da resposta. 

\- não gritou com o Tyler, não é? Eu estava tomando banho quando aconteceu. Eu corri para o quarto, para lhe chamar, mas elas começaram a sair. Tyler iria te chamar, mas eu não deixei, mandei ele esperar no quarto ao lado. Disse que quando fosse para ligar para você eu avisaria – falou o homem encarando o filho um pouco acanhado na porta do quarto. 

Derek sentiu o peito apertar por ter gritado com o filho. 

\- oh, meu garoto. Desculpa o papai. Eu estava nervoso – falou o moreno pegando o menino no colo e o levando para cama. 

\- e aí? Quais nomes devemos colocar? – perguntou Derek encarando o marido. O castanho sorriu sabendo exatamente quais seriam os nomes de suas filhas. 

\- Talia e Claúdia, se eu subir aí nesse quarto e as duas não estiverem prontas eu vou matar vocês – Stiles gritou no andar de baixo, sabendo muito bem que suas duas raposinhas poderiam lhe escutar, assim como o filho mais velho, que já descia as escadas sorrindo com o cheiro de bacon. 

\- ovos mexidos, bacon, panquecas e hambúrguer. Você é o melhor pai que um lobo adolescente pode ter – exclamou o moreno de olhos claros se sentando a mesa recebendo um golpe de espátula na mão quando ele tentou alcançar uma tira de bacon. 

\- você vai esperar todo mundo chegar. Não pense que eu esqueci do seu castigo. – ralhou o castanho vendo o filho que já possuía quase a sua altura lhe encarar tristonho. 

\- por que? – perguntou fazendo uma carinha de cão abandonado. Com certeza, Scott era uma péssima influencia para o seu filho. 

\- você mexeu no meu computador e quase deletou um mês de trabalho por causa de duas horas de conteúdo erótico. Sabe quanto tempo leva para fazer um jogo com os gráficos de hoje em dia? – falou o castanho entregando a espátula para uma de suas, agora, cinco caudas. Sim, pelo que os Yukimura explicaram, a raposa de Stiles havia se fortalecido, e como os kitsunes, suas caudas aumentavam. 

\- foi sem querer – o adolescente de dezesseis anos dramatizava atirando a face contra o mármore da mesa. 

\- você sabe que seu pai fica com dor de cabeça por causa desse computador. Aquela coisa deveria ser exorcizada. Estou perdendo o meu marido para um simples computador – falou Derek entrando na cozinha enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa social branca. 

\- simples é o caralho! Respeita a minha máquina! – repreendeu o nogitsune apontando com a espátula para o marido. 

\- de exorcista quem precisa é a sua mão, que sempre derrama café na sua camisa – falou o castanho vendo o homem pegar o bendito café e, como quase todo dia, derramar uma gota na camisa branca. 

\- mas que porra! – rosnou o beta enquanto guardava a xícara em cima do balcão onde Stiles havia deixado ela preparada para si, como fazia todos os dias. 

\- derramou café de novo? – perguntou Talia encarando Stiles começar a desabotoar a camisa de Derek, enquanto o moreno limpava a mão e o queixo com uma toalha de rosto. 

\- todo dia. Você já pensou em fazer tratamento para isso? – perguntou Claúdia sentando ao lado da irmã. As duas deram as mãos, enquanto pegavam o garfo com a cauda e a faca com a outra mão. 

\- sem caudas na mesa. Aprendam a separarem as mãos durante as refeições. Não vão poder fazer isso na escola – falou Stiles apontando a espátula, que ainda estava em sua cauda, para as filhas. 

\- mas o senhor usa elas pra fazer o café – argumentou Claúdia encarando o pai com um bico nos lábios. 

\- seu pai prepara um café gigantesco para nós em pouco tempo. Sabe muito bem disso. Por esse motivo que ele as usa. Agora obedeçam – falou Derek se sentando ao lado do filho mais velho, apertando o ombro do garoto que lhe sorriu. 

O moreno de olhos verdes sabia que o lobo do filho ficava tristonho sempre que ele não demonstrava afeto pela manhã. Já as raposas de suas filhas eram mais dependentes de Stiles. Os três tomavam café com as caudas entrelaçadas. Mas uma da caudas de Stiles, sempre se enroscava na perna de Tyler, que sorria com a atenção do pai. 

\- mas pai. Por favor – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo expressões pedintes. Derek nunca resistia as carinhas pidonas de seus filhos. Mas as vezes, o olhar ameaçador de Stiles falava mais alto. Ele sabia que se desobedecesse ao castanho, sua noite seria bem fria e solitária. 

\- chega! Vocês vão se atrasar para a escola – falou o castanho desligando tudo o que usava e colocando as panquecas dele em seu prato, antes de se sentar a mesa. 

\- certo – responderam as garotas. 

\- tem algum problema o Ralph dormir aqui hoje? A gente vai jogar Mark of Destruction – pediu o rapaz encarando os pais. 

\- não – responderam os dois em uníssono. Tyler, Talia e Cláudia sabiam as regras da casa. Nada de transformações, rosnados, garras, presas, olhos brilhantes, ou magia perto dos humanos. 

Stiles caminhava pelo corredor da escola, recebendo os olhares de algumas mulheres que lá trabalhavam. Os professores sabiam que quando o Hale Stilinski castanho aparecia na escola das duas uma: ou os filhos tinham aprontado, ou algo havia acontecido. Eles não sabiam que esse algo que havia acontecido, seria, na verdade, um descontrole das três feras dos filhos, que só se acalmavam na presença de Scott, de Derek ou de Stiles. Mas como Derek tinha trabalho presencial, ele não podia ir sempre que isso ocorria. Apenas deixava e pegava os filhos na escola, além de aparecer em algumas reuniões dos pais. 

Tyler estava sentado ao lado do melhor amigo, na frente da sala do diretor Yukimura. Ele sabia que havia errado feio. Quer dizer, ele agrediu um colega de classe. Sendo que ele era bem mais forte. Alguns alunos se aglomeraram na sala do diretor a espera de Derek, que apresentava uma aura bem pesada quando era avistado durante as reuniões de pais. Tyler estava bem nervoso. Suas irmãs lhe acalmavam, dizendo que ficaria bem, ele não fizera grande estrago. Que o pai deles não iria matar ele se soubesse o motivo da briga e que elas o protegeriam. Ralph, melhor amigo de Tyler, até então, nunca havia visto nenhum dos três Hale’s Stilinski ir para a diretoria, então não sabia muito bem o porquê daquela multidão a sua volta. 

\- Vocês não tem o que fazer, não? – perguntou o moreno encarando os colegas de classe, a sua volta. A aula já havia acabado, mas ninguém havia ido embora. 

\- cala a boca, Onew. A gente quer ver o senhor Hale Stilinski matar o Tyler – falou um dos colegas do moreno. Ralph já iria responder o garoto, quando a voz de Stiles ecoou, causando um arrepio em Tyler, Cláudia e Talia. 

\- eu posso saber por que alguém mataria o próprio filho? – perguntou Stiles e alguns adolescentes deram espaço para o homem. 

\- e você quem é? – questionou o garoto com cara de tédio para o homem, que passou por si, lhe encarando por sobre os ombros. 

\- não te interessa – respondeu Stiles tirando os óculos que usava para disfarçar sua possessão, já que ele tinha tendências a miopia na adolescência. O homem parou na frente do garoto com heterocromia que chamava a atenção de muitos adolescentes para o sentido amoroso. 

\- e então? – indagou Stiles encarando o moreno engolir em seco, enquanto espremia as duas mãos entre as pernas. 

\- quem é... – a pergunta de Ralph fora interrompida por Cláudia e Talia que saltaram na frente do homem, que não se surpreendeu em nada com o ato, e começaram a tagarelar em uma língua estrangeira, o que surpreendeu aos adolescentes. 

\- “Pai, não foi culpa dele. Um idiota qualquer viu o Tyler abraçando o senhor, e ficou falando idiotices para a gente o dia todo. Tyler até aturou, mas quando ele começou a falar mal do senhor até a gente ficou com vontade de descer a surra naquele babaca. Mas o Tyler ficou contido, só que quando o idiota passou a mão nele, chamando ele de afeminado dizendo que estava só esperando o senhor, o Tyler não aguentou e socou a cara dele” – as gêmea terminaram o discurso puxando o ar com força para os pulmões. 

\- “é verdade?” – perguntou o castanho também em japonês. Como todos tinham contato com um espírito japonês antigo, a língua ficou gravada na mente deles, que a entendiam normalmente, como se fosse o inglês que falavam desde criança. 

\- “Sim. Eu sei que foi errado. Mas ele ficou enchendo o saco demais. Aí eu não aguentei” – respondeu o moreno, surpreendendo o melhor amigo, que o encarava perplexo. 

\- sabe que não deve ligar para o que eles falam, não sabe? – indagou Stiles em inglês encarando o filho menear em confirmação enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra, nervoso. 

\- sei – respondeu e Stiles suspirou. 

\- vamos, venha cá – falou o castanho chamando o garoto com a mão. Tyler levantou meio incerto. Mas pareceu relaxar quando o pai lhe abraçou. Os adolescentes olhavam a cena confusos. 

\- o pai do outro garoto já chegou? – perguntou Stiles vendo o filho menear em negação mas sem quebrar o abraço. 

\- Sabe que vai ficar de castigo, não sabe? – perguntou Stiles e Tyler gemeu em descontentamento. 

\- ah, qual é? – questionou o adolescente encarando o pai. 

\- vai sim. Espere só até o seu pai saber – falou o castanho vendo o filho bufar irritado, voltando a se sentar ao lado do melhor amigo. 

\- papai, normalmente, te daria uma surra. Mas garanto que ele vai querer te tirar do castigo – falou Talia acariciando o ombro do irmão, que sorriu im pouco mais animado. 

\- o seu pai não é nem doido! – exclamou Stiles encarando o sorriso do filho diminuir. 

\- Onde está o pai do outro garoto? – perguntou um homem chegando no meio dos alunos, que se abriram para o homem passar. 

\- ainda não chegou – falou o filho, saindo da sala do diretor. O garoto tinha um olho roxo, e o braço esquerdo enfaixado. 

\- vocês disseram que ele só tinha socado o garoto – falou Stiles encarando as filhas com seriedade. 

\- então, né? Foi assim. Começou com um soco, aí o garoto não aceitou o lugar dele na cadeia alimentar, e tentou revidar e acabou com um braço deslocado – explicou Cláudia encarando o pai a fitar com expressão de tédio. 

\- eu só vou esperar até chegar em casa – falou Stiles se levantando. 

\- Mas eu só quero ver o que você aprontou. Esse merdinha não chega logo, não? Eu tenho mais o que fazer – falou o homem cruzando os braços, encarando o filho. 

\- com licença. Mas o “merdinha” estava aqui, esperando você. E ele também tinha mais o que fazer – falou o castanho se levantando e encarando o homem que se encolheu por ser pego falando mal do pai da criança. 

\- Você não é pai do Hale. O pai do Hale é moreno, alto e bombado – argumentou o garoto encarando Stiles sorrir. Quando o castanho iria comentar algo, Ken abriu a porta. 

\- Ah! Vocês estão aí. Entrem, por favor – falou Ken encarando os dois adultos. 

\- Ken – cumprimentou Stiles encarando o kitsune. 

\- Stiles – o homem apertou a mão do castanho. Tyler ficou indeciso entre entrar ou esperar do lado de fora. 

\- Tyler, seu pai já nem gosta de ser chamado aqui. Você ainda quer o deixar esperando? – argumentou Ken e o adolescente se levantou, caminhando acanhado para dentro da sala. 

\- por que tantos alunos aqui? A aula já acabou. Vamos, circulando – falou o diretor e os alunos começaram a sair. 

\- cara, assim. Antes de entrar, me explica uma coisa. Quem é o seu pai? – perguntou Ralph parando na frente da porta da mansão da família do melhor amigo. 

\- por que a pergunta? – perguntou Tyler curioso. As vezes ele esquecia que homens não podem gerar filhos como o seu pai fazia. 

\- cara. Chamaram o seu pai na diretoria, mas quem apareceu foi um cara castanho e o diretor achou isso “mó” normal. E ainda chamou ele de seu pai – respondeu o adolescente de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros fitando o amigo de heterocromia. A cidade inteira ainda ficava surpresa como os três filhos daquela família tinham a heterocromia idêntica. Verde de um lado, castanho claro do outro. 

\- ah, ele é meu pai também – respondeu o moreno de olhos claros abrindo a porta e dando de cara com a casa vazia. Seu pai deveria estar trabalhando no escritório, e o outro deveria estar no computador criando jogos e analisando o que a empresa já havia feito. 

\- como assim? – indagou Ralph adentrando a casa com sua mochila nas costas. O rapaz analisava tudo, surpreso com a decoração da residência. Quando ele adentrou a sala, se surpreendeu ao ver o moreno que era conhecidos como o pai do amigo, descamisado, deitado sobre o peito do castanho que apareceu na escola naquele dia. 

\- tipo assim – respondeu Tyler encarando a cena sorridente. Stiles estava descamisado, usando apenas uma calça moletom, ao lado do corpo do castanho estava um livro aberto, mas que o vento bagunçava as páginas. Já Derek, estava descamisado, mas vestia um short largo, e estava com fones de ouvido. 

\- cara, seu pai é gay? – questionou o humano encarando o amigo. 

\- então, eu perguntei isso uma vez. Mas eles disseram que só gostavam um do outro, não viam outros homens como eles se viam. Naquela época eu não entendi porra nenhuma, mas hoje eu entendo quando olho para eles – respondeu o moreno vendo o amigo encarar a cena um pouco chocado ainda. 

\- e eles são casados? – perguntou observando o amigo seguir para a cozinha e pegar um refrigerante na geladeira e jogar outro para si. 

\- são – respondeu o moreno sentando a mesa. 

\- e você nunca achou estranho? – perguntou o rapaz encarando o amigo parecer ficar preocupado agora. 

\- não. Sabe? São as pessoas que colocam na própria cabeça que isso é errado. Quando você vê assim, sabe? Ao vivo. Quando você convive, você percebe que uma coisa dessas não pode ser errado. Se amar uma pessoa é errado, porque a gente vive procurando uma pessoa pra amar, então? – respondeu o moreno e Ralph foi surpreendido pelo castanho, que apareceu na cozinha, coçando os olhos beijando o topo da cabeça do filho. 

\- o que vão querer comer? Eu estou com fome – inquiriu o homem abrindo os armários da casa. 

\- você sempre está com fome, Stiles. Você, literalmente, é um demônio – argumentou Derek se sentando a mesa de frente para os garotos, que estavam de costas para a sala. O homem puxou o filho para um abraço, antes de beijar o topo da cabeça do garoto. 

\- me desculpe, se eu preciso de bastante comida, senhor devorador de vacas – argumentou o castanho se virando para encarar Derek. 

\- amor – chamou Derek se levantando e abraçando o castanho por trás, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e ombro do homem. 

\- o que é? – perguntou o mais novo se virando e enlaçando a cintura do moreno, enquanto este levava suas mãos aos seus ombros. 

\- me faz um hamburgão com bastante bacon? – pediu Derek encarando o castanho que lhe sorriu sugestivo. Ah, Derek amava quando Stiles lhe sorria assim. Era um sorriso que dizia “Quero transar com você, mas não posso falar pois temos filhos com superaudição”. 

\- esquece o hambúrguer – falou Derek puxando o homem pela mão. 

\- aonde eles vão? – perguntou Ralph encarando os dois adultos subirem a escada correndo. 

\- hm... É melhor você não saber - respondeu Tyler, lançando uma careta para a direção em que os pais seguiram. 

Não demorou muito para que Ralph ligasse os pontos. 

\- isso é sério? – perguntou o Onew, surpreso. 

\- é. Sugiro irmos logo jogar video game e aumentarmos bem a TV. Quero esquecer o quanto antes o que acabei de ouvir – falou o lobo indo para a sala, ligando o video game. 

\- porque eu nunca vi eu pai na cidade antes? – perguntou Ralph encarando o jogo que o amigo colocava no console – você ainda não me disse como conseguiu esse jogo? Sendo que ele é caro para um caralho, já que ainda está em lançamento – falou o humano pegando a capa do jogo. 

\- é por isso que meu pai Stiles nunca está na cidade. Ele é designer de jogos. Foi ele que criou esse jogo. Claro, como toda a galera da empresa, mas ele deu a ideia principal, escreveu roteiro e desenhou os personagens – falou vendo o amigo lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- Cara, eu amo seu pai – ele observou, de relance, Stiles e Derek, que estavam no sofá atrás deles, lhe encararam. Stiles sorrindo divertido e Derek com cara de poucos amigos. 

\- esse não. Vai atrás do seu, Onew – brincou Derek abraçando Stiles, mas logo rindo da cara de apavorado que Ralph fizera, causando gargalhadas em todos que estavam na sala 

Ralph estava desolado. Seus pais foram mortos por um animal, em um acidente de carro, no qual ele estava. Mas não soube ao certo como se safou. Ele acabou desmaiando quando o animal decidiu avançar contra ele. O rapaz passou um bom tempo na delegacia e no hospital. Mas o que lhe preocupava era depois? Quer dizer, ele não tinha mais família. Para completar, algo estava acontecendo com ele. Depois de uns dias, o Onew descobriu que estava se transformando em um animal e saindo correndo pela floresta. E em uma dessas noites, ele acordou na mansão da família do melhor amigo. E agora, eles estavam lhe explicando tudo. 

\- está me dizendo, que vocês são uma família de lobisomens? – perguntou o garoto encarando Derek, Scott, Tyler, Stiles, Talia e Cláudia. 

\- na verdade, somos uma família de lobisomens e espíritos raposas, sendo considerados como demônios por algumas pessoas – argumentou Talia encarando o rapaz lhe fitar assustado. 

\- mas você chega lá, respira – falou Cláudia dando tapinhas nas costas do garoto. 

\- o que aconteceu com sua família, foi que eles foram mortos por um alfa psicótico que estava na cidade. Foi por isso que você sobreviveu. Ele te mordeu, mas conseguimos impedir que te matasse – explicou Scott. Ralph jamais acharia que o veterinário da cidade estivesse envolvido com algo assim, muito menos a família do seu melhor amigo. 

\- então, agora, além de viver sozinho, vou viver me transformando em um animal e sair louco floresta a dentro? Agora é que não vou ser adotado mesmo – perguntou o garoto em um tom tristonho. 

\- não. Você só está se transformando assim, pois ainda não tem controle. Quando se acostumar, vai conseguir controlar ele livremente. Tyler, por exemplo, você o vê saindo por aí assim? No início acontecia – explicou Derek. 

\- e não era pouco. Oh, garoto dos infernos pra sair por aí transformado – falou Stiles e o filho sorriu abraçando o pai. – não vem me abraçar, não, peste. Sabe quantas noites de sono eu perdi? Pessoas normais acordam pra balançar o filho, dar mamadeira e trocar frauda. Eu?! Eu tinha que sair por aí caçando meu filho – argumentou o castanho bagunçando os cabelos do adolescente. 

\- o cheiro de vocês é parecido, mas o do Tyler também é parecido com o do Derek – falou o adolescente encarando o homem se aproximar da dupla e o abraçar. 

\- sabe quando dissemos que o Derek era o pai do Tyler, mas eu era o pai de Talia e Claúdia? – indagou o castanho se aproximando do moreno e o abraçando de lado para confortar o menino 

\- Lembro, mas o que isso tem a ver com o cheiro? – questionou o rapaz encarando o homem. 

\- o cheiro de uma pessoa é a mistura do cheiro dos pais dela – respondeu Derek encarando o garoto raciocinar. 

\- mas então vocês dois seriam os pais deles três – falou o rapaz encarando as garotas abraçarem o pai e o irmão. 

\- lembra que nossas feras interiores modificam o corpo do transformado? – perguntou o castanho fitando o menino. 

\- Sim 

\- então, a minha fera interior, acabou que sendo um espírito raposa fêmea. E devido a ela, eu consigo gerar filhos – explicou o castanho encarando o rapaz lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- então nunca houve barriga de aluguel? – inquiriu encarando o castanho negar 

\- não 

\- nem ex mulher morta? – perguntou vendo o Hale negar com a cabeça 

\- enfim. Vamos ao que interessa. Com você sendo um lobisomem, não podemos lhe deixar em um orfanato – falou Scott encarando o rapaz. 

\- e como vão resolver isso? – perguntou Ralph encarando os adultos. Scott ficou pensativo, assim como Stiles. Tyler puxou o braço do pai lobisomem que o encarou. Tyler usou o seu melhor olhar pidão para o pai, gesticulando na direção do outro pai. Os dois pareciam discutir com o olhar, enquanto gesticulavam com a cabeça e os olhos. 

\- huhum. Amor, eu ... posso conversar com você? – perguntou Derek chamando a atenção de Stiles. Os dois caminharam até o quarto deles. 

\- por que não consigo escutar o que dizem? – inquiriu Ralph encarando o homem e o melhor amigo a sua frente. 

\- não dá pra viver normalmente com nossas habilidades. Então nossas casas são modificadas. As parede são a prova de som e bastante resistentes para aguentar qualquer descontrole durante a lua cheia – explicou Scott encarando o rapaz, vulgo novo beta. 

\- já imaginou? Você tentar dormir, mas ouvir a respiração de alguém que está do outro lado da parede, como se o nariz dela estivesse praticamente dentro do seu ouvido? – indagou Claudia vendo o lobo adolescente franzir o cenho, pensativo 

\- ok, ok. Tudo resolvido. Vamos todos treinar – falou o castanho descendo as escadas, quando Derek pulou do nado no homem, o levando ao chão. 

\- você é o melhor marido que alguém pode ter – falava o lobo beijando o marido repetidas vezes, enquanto o erguia no colo. 

\- e o que está resolvido? – perguntou Scott vendo Tyler sorrir animado quando Derek lhe piscou um dos olhos. 

\- otou-san (pai), eu preciso ir ao shopping, podemos agilizar esse treino. Tio Scott, o senhor é bonito, mas não exagera. A beleza não compensa a burrice – falou Cláudia puxando Tyler e o Tio pela mão, enquanto Talia puxava Ralph e Derek pelas mãos. 

Aquele dia, fora o primeiro treino que Ralph presenciara, ficando surpreso ao ver Stiles, Cláudia e Talia, usando calças de moletom com um enorme buraco no lugar das nádegas. Mas onde antes estava o buraco, começarem a surgir caudas felpudas da cor castanha. Quando Stiles e Derek anunciaram que iriam adotar Ralph, o adolescente ficou emocionado, tanto que não conseguiu controlar a força ao pular em Stiles, quando o homem o chamou de novo membro da família. Os membros do bando parabenizaram o garoto, mas Erica deixou o estranho aviso de usar os fones de ouvido para dormir. 

No início Ralph não entendeu o que a loira falava. Mas, no meio da sua segunda noite, quando transitava pelo corredor do segundo andar, acabou por escutar alguns urros de Derek, mandando o castanho fazer coisas indevidas, que acabaram traumatizando o garoto, que não saia do quarto sem os fones de ouvido pela noite nunca mais. Nem vamos falar de quando ele matou aula, achando que os pais não estariam em casa, para poder jogar video game, mas acabou sendo flagrado pelos adultos, seminus, invadindo a própria casa. Fora engraçado e constrangedor ver os dois pais lhe fitarem com repreensão no olhar, enquanto as cuecas, apertadas, pareciam que iriam se rasgar ao meio com a força exercida por seis membro eretos. 

A vergonha que passara naquele dia ficaria marcada em sua vida para sempre


End file.
